Romantik
by Velence
Summary: Michael ist Benfrei und Brian ohne Justin, was machen die beiden also zusammen, wenn sie beide einsam sind?


**Autor: **Velence  
**Titel: **Romantik  
**Inhalt: **Michael ist Ben-frei und Brian ohne Justin, was machen die beiden also zusammen, wenn sie beide einsam sind?  
**Altersfreigabe: **ab 18 Jahren  
**Teil: **1/1  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Queer as Folk". They were created by Cowlip and Showtime and belong to them and the rest I've forgotten...  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): **Brian/Michael  
**Kommentar: **Eigentlich wollte ich ja etwas anderes schreiben... aber auch nicht so etwas vorhersehbares wie Brian/Justin. Es kommt eh immer anders, als man plant, zumindest habe ich mich hier schon mal an die Ich-Perspektive als Mikey gewagt. Mikey und Brian wird es wohl in der Serie nicht geben, aber die Versuchung gab es doch schon immer, oder nicht? ;)

**Romantik**

„Ich bin froh, dass du einen gemütlichen DVD-Abend mit mir verbringst."

„Wir haben noch genügend Zeit. Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich im trauten Heim bleibe, wenn im Babylon Schaumparty ist. Außerdem solltest du wissen, dass es dort erst um Mitternacht heiß her geht! Aber der arme Mikey musste wohl zu viele Abende mit dem Professor beim Candle-Light-Dinner verbringen." Brian grinste und schlang seinen Arm um seinen besten Freund, mich, der neben ihm auf der Coach saß. 

Ich stöhnte auf. „Sagt mein Gesicht dir nicht, dass ich keine Lust habe oder muss ich es dir erst mündlich mitteilen."

„Mhm, mündlich, hört sich gut an. Das kommt es ganz auf deine Technik an. Und für die Lust können wir dann auch gleich etwas tun. Hunger bekommt man schließlich beim Essen." Das Bing der Mikrowelle erlöste mich. Brian stand auf und holte das warme Popcorn. Er füllte sie in eine große Schüssel und stellte sie vor mir auf den Tisch.

„Bei dir dreht sich alles um Sex!", maulte ich. Ich war leider nicht schlau genug, dem Thema aus dem Weg zu gehen, da ich selbst das Bedürfnis hatte und in Gedanken ständig darauf herumritt. Ben hatte seine zweite Chance ergriffen, in einem tibetanischen Kloster unterzukommen. Er hatte erklärt, dass er dadurch den Entzug von den Amphetaminen besser verdauen würde und seinem spirituellen Tief entfliehen könnte. Und so war er mir entflohen.

Ich könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie einsam ich war, wenn mich nicht mal die Vorstellung von einer Schaumparty mit lauter nackten, feuchtglänzenden Kerlen anmachte. Ich wollte nur einen und der war nicht zu haben. Zumindest nicht auf die Schnelle. Und nicht sehr bald. Erst in sechs langen Monaten wieder. Die Aussicht an diesem Abend noch in die schwule Hochburg zu gehen, erschien mir absolut unmöglich. Auch wenn ich Ben verstand, hätte ich ihn jetzt am liebsten ans Bett gefesselt und nie wieder gehen lassen.

„Ich habe hier ‚Priscilla' mit dem schärfsten Sixpack, das je bei einer Tunte gesehen worden ist. Du kannst dich entspannt zurücklehnen, es gibt keine Sexszene mit oder ohne Guy Pearce, die dich womöglich spitz machen könnte. Aber ich schätze, du bist so oder so sehr ausgetrocknet?"

Brian hüpfte zu mir auf die Coach. Habe ich je gesagt, dass ich sein triumphierendes Lächeln hasse, wenn er Recht hat? Ich hasse es!

„Sehr witzig!"

„Ich muss ständig an Sex denken. Alle SEX Sekunden. Sex sells. Deshalb bin ich der beste - der bestbezahlteste Werbefuzzi." Siegessicher nahm er eine Hand voll Popcorn, stopfte sie sich in den Mund und drückte mir die Schüssel auf meinem Schoss. Dann öffnete Brian die DVD-Hülle und betrachtete die bunten Bildchen. „Wir können auch gerne etwas völlig anderes schauen."

Ich seufzte und bettete, dass er nicht irgendeinen Brando-Film vorschlagen würde. „Vielleicht eine Komödie? Ich möchte an dieser Stelle noch einmal Spiderman 2 erwähnen, den du partout ablehnst. Oder Batman. George Clooney ist immer einen Blick wert."

„Du wirst noch zur verzweifelten Hausfrau, die die Abende mit Arztserien vor dem Fernseher verbringt."

Ich überhörte die letzte Bemerkung und fuhr fort: „Etwas ganz Leichtes, Kurzweiliges. Ich will nur abgelenkt werden und nicht mehr, außer vielleicht mit meinem besten, sarkastischen Freund keinen Western sehen!"

„Die Hengste im Babylon werden dich mit Sicherheit kopflos machen", richtete Brian die Aufmerksamkeit wieder in seine gewünschte Themenrichtung. Hätte das Babylon sonntags geöffnet, er würde sieben Tage die Woche dort abschleppen.

Aufgebracht fragte ich: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie teuer Telefonsex nach Tibet ist? Und du erzählst mir was von Sex. Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie verrückt einen Abstinenz machen kann, wenn man es unbedingt will."

„Es gibt Telefonleitungen in Tibet? Ich dachte, die trommeln noch." 

„Du verwechselt das mit dem Amazonas. In Tibet gibt es, glaube ich, noch Plumpsklos."

„Was für eine Vorstellung: Da treibt man es wohl eher vor der Toilette als drinnen" , erwiderte Brian amüsiert.

„Du kannst auch gar nicht ernst bleiben. Du hast nicht den blassesten Schimmer davon, was ich durchmachen muss. Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man etwas will und es nicht bekommt."

„Ich bekomme alles und alle!"

„Eben, du hast keine Ahnung! Ich bin verzweifelt", verzog ich den Mund und schmollte, während er immer noch gelangweilt seine DVD-Sammlung nach einem geeigneten Film durchsah. Wütend fuchtelte ich mit den Händen herum. „Ich bin verzweifelt geil!"

„Das Babylon ist offen!", flötete er.

„Keinen Brando!", wahrte ich ihn. „Ich will seinen fetten, verschwitzen Schädel nicht in diesem Film, diesem Kriegsfilm sehen! Da kriecht es einem dem Rücken hoch, als spräche er tatsächlich aus dem Herzen der Finsternis. Rotzig, aggressiv und gruselig." Ich schüttelte mich.

„Nichts für schwache Nerven", murmelte Kinney. „Aber mit siebenundzwanzig Jahren, ein mit Schweißflecken getrieftes Unterhemd und seiner kruden Schönheit, kann man ihm unmöglich seinen Sexappeal absprechen."

„Der Mann ist tot", winkte ich ab. Mir fielen tausend Argumente gegen jeden Film mit Brando ein. Einige konnte er größtenteils mitsprechen und ich traurigerweise auch. „Der Motorradrocker Johnny ist so stolz und selbstmitleidig. Er hasst die Spießer, die ihn zu Außenseiter machen und so gehen Sadismus und Masochismus Hand in Hand. Es ist zum Kotzen. Ich kann so einen Film jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen." Oh Gott, es war wirklich traurig, wie gut ich mich damit auskannte.

„Marlon ist animalisch, instinktiv", glühte mir Brian, der hinreisende Verehrer, vor.

Jetzt kommt der cheesy Film ‚One Eyed Jacks'. ‚Ich habe versucht ihn zu töten... Ich weiß, ich habe fünf Jahre an ihn gedacht und das ist das einzige, was mich am Leben hält...' Justin lässt grüßen. Ich sagte nichts und betete mit Blick nach oben zum Himmel.

Brian war immer noch mit seinen DVDs beschäftigt. Ich winkte zum wiederholten Male ab und seufzte noch einmal deutlich. Brian ließ sich zu mir zurück in die Polster sinken.

„Also doch für die Diva des Abends die Queen Of The Desert!", lenkte Brian ein. „Was macht eigentlich Rage Zwei? Ist bestimmt eine gute Ablenkung von Ben." Da waren wir wieder beim Thema, aber dass er damit nur auf etwas anderes hinauswollte, musste ich gleich noch erkennen. Im ersten Moment reizte es mich einfach nur, weil ich keinen verdammten Brandon wollte.

„Es läuft sehr gut", sagte ich eifrig. Ich hielt ihm die Popcornschüssel hin, an der ich mich schon gut bedient hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass er mit vollem Mund nicht sprach. „Wir sind uns noch nicht über das Cover einig, aber die Story steht so gut wie."

„Ich habe gehört, Justin ist wieder frei und vögelt durch die Weltgeschichte", horchte er mich aus. „Dann hat er jetzt ja richtig viel Zeit für euren Comic."

Ich durchschaute ihn sofort. „Ja, er hat mir gesagt, dass mit Ethan Schluss ist, aber er wollte nicht darüber reden." Ich hätte Brian auch nicht mehr darüber gesagt, wenn ich mehr gewusst hätte. Vielleicht wollte ich nicht, dass die beiden wieder zusammen kamen. Brian gehörte mir, er war mein bester Freund. Und dann hatte sich Justin aufdringlich dazwischen gedrängelt. Brian hatte ihm deutlich seine Liebe gezeigt, nur hatte Justin sie nicht als eben diese erkannt. Selbst Schuld. Aber ehrlich gesagt hatte ich genug mit Bens Abschied um die Ohren und war froh, nur mit ihm über Rage zu reden und nicht über Beziehungsprobleme – und ich glaube, er auch.

„Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr gerne meinen Mac benutzen." Brian machte eine Geste, als sei es völlig belanglos. Eine Kleinigkeit für ihn, er hätte sich x-fach von den Kisten kaufen können. 

„Justin kann inzwischen wieder richtig gut zeichnen. Soweit es seine Hand zulässt, selbst die Skizzen sind einfach großartig. Er fand sie nicht so toll. Warte." Ich sprang auf, um die Zettel aus meiner Tasche zu holen. Er hatte die ‚schlechten' Zeichnungen mir überlassen und ich schleppte sie seitdem mit mir herum, weil ich an nichts anderes denken konnte oder wollte.

Brian betrachtete die Blätter denkwürdig, als ich sie ihm in die Hand drückte. „Es wird ein klassischer Plot: Am Ende bekommt der Held das Mädchen – beziehungsweise den Jungen."

„Oder die Tunte, den Transvestiten, den Ledertypen..." Auch wenn er abfällig sprach, war ich mir sicher, dass er hingerissen war. Justins Stil war einmalig und dass er seinen Mut und seine Kraft wiedererlangt hatte, war für ihn ein Zeichen.

Ich weiß, dass er sich die Schuld an Justins Verletzungen durch Hobbs gab und gibt. Sein Make-Up täuscht nicht jeden, auch wenn es mich manchmal so hart wie eine kalte Mauer trifft und ich in diesen Momenten nicht glauben kann, dass wir Freunde sind.

„Den Jungen", korrigierte ich.

„Rette nie das falsche Mädchen, Rage", schmunzelte Brian und gab mir die Zeichnungen nach eingehender Betrachtung zurück. Ich liebte sie schon jetzt. Der Comicladen und ein eigener Comic, das waren realgewordene Träume. Nun konnte ich alles umsetzen, worüber ich mich schon immer bei anderen geärgert hatte und einen neuen, schwulen Superhelden ins Leben rufen.

Sentimental taxierte ich selbst die Skizzen noch einmal. Justin zeichnete mit Sex, einige grobe Anrisse waren deutlich und wunderschön. Knackiger Hintern, ein hautenges Heldendress und das beste Stück. Ich mag verträumt gewirkt haben, dass mich Brian abrupt aus meinen erotischen Schwelgereien herausreißen musste: „Free Willy, wie er lebt und steht – Justin hat wirklich nichts vergessen, auch wenn er seine Akzente in der Realität lieber auf Romantik setzt."

Ich schmollte leicht abermals, ich weiß nicht wie oft an diesem Abend.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Mikey traurig ist. Und sein Schwanz auch nicht. Er soll aufrecht stehen und sein Soldatenliedchen unermüdlich trällern!" Brian zauberte eine kleine, durchsichtige Tüte mit Klippverschluss aus seiner Hosetasche und gab mir eine von den Pillen, die darin waren und nahm sich selbst eine. Das war sicher keine bessere Einstellung, aber wenigstens war ich nicht süchtig wie Ben es gewesen war. Nach kurzem Zögern lehnte ich ab: Ich wollte mich nicht hinter einer Sucht verstecken, während meine einzige Sehnsucht eigentlich Ben galt.

Brian zuckte mit den Schultern. Wer nicht will... und bediente sich selbst. Er stand auf und kam zu mir hinter die Coach. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern und küsste mir die Stirn und den Mund. Ich genoss es. Das ist seine Antwort auf alles: Küsse und Geld. Diese Schlampe! Anders konnte er seine Liebe nie zeigen. Aber sprechen wir nicht von Liebe, sprechen wie davon, wie gut es tat.

Reden wir darüber, welche Bedürfnisse ich hatte. Ich wäre auch überrascht gewesen, hätten wir heute nur einen Film gesehen. Wir hätten eh über Haare und Ärsche geredet. Geredet. Später...

„Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich gleich Strip Poker vorgeschlagen...", hauchte ich nur noch.

Seine Lippenbekenntnisse und seine Hände funkten hitzige Signale an mein Gehirn. Wir gingen rückwärts, bis wir an eine Wand stießen. Mir ging durch den Kopf, es völlig hemmungslos zu treiben, hier und jetzt gleich, als ich seine Zunge an meinem Ohr spürte.

„Sex ist komisch. Die meisten Leute sind währenddessen schreiend komisch. Und du... Du küsst leidenschaftlich wie ein verliebtes Mädchen, stöhnst aber wie eine geile Hure", neckte Brian mich.

„Du hast deine Erfahrungen... Wir hatten noch nie das Vergnügen.."

„Ich habe genügend Vorstellungsvermögen für uns beide." Und die hatte ich auch. Auch wenn wir nie Sex hatten, nicht gemeinsam, vielleicht im Backroom zur gleichen Zeit, aber nie miteinander, sollte es jetzt so einfach passieren. Brian schob seine Hand in meine Hose, während die andere den Knopf und Zipper öffnete.

„Nicht hier... Bett. Bett!", befahl ich und so dirigierte er mich weiter haltend mit sich, ohne die Augen von meinen zu lassen. „Keine Experimente?", fragte er aufziehend, während seine Hände überall an meinem Körper zu sein schienen. Ich stolperte mit oder gegen ihn, ich konnte nicht genau sagen, was passierte. Seine Lippen ließen meinen Verstand wie einen Fisch auf den Strand gespült verenden. 

Meine Jeans und Boxer waren schnell unten, bevor ich mein Shirt verlor. Brian wickelte mich geschickt aus und schubste mich nur noch in bestrumpfter Beinfreiheit auf sein Lager. Es war keine Frage, dass er oben liegen würde. Er würde nicht seine eigenen Regeln brechen?

Und plötzlich sah ich es auf dem Rücken liegend. Da hing das Bild, das Justin von dem schlafenden, schlaffen Brian gezeichnet hatte. Nur für ihn hatte er seine Regeln je stecken lassen und ich realisierte, dass ich nur ein Ersatz für Justin war. Das, was meine Mom – Gott, ich denke an meine Mom - mir schon die ganze Zeit über versucht hatte, mir bewusst zu machen, sah ich nun mit eigenen Augen. Brian liebte Justin, der so verdammt... zwanzigjährig und blond war!

Ich schloss meine Augen für einen Moment. Ich liebte Ben, ohne Frage. Mein Leben drehte sich zwar immer noch um Brian, aber es gab ein neues Herz. Ich spürte, wie Brian auf der Matratze über mich kroch. „Wir haben sie verloren, Doktor", flüsterte er. „Soll ich Dornröschen wach küssen?"

Grinsend öffnete ich die Augen. „Brian", sagte ich trotzdem ernst. „Wir sollten es nicht tun. Hast du mal etwas von platonischer Liebe gehört?"

„Gehört...", erwiderte er leichtfüßig.

„Wann ist Sex für dich schlechter Sex? Wann ist er richtig scheiße? Ist dir -", fragte ich ihn. Brian unterbrach mich, bevor zu Ende gesprochen hatte und antwortete in seiner typischen Manier: „Wenn du gehst, bevor du kommst."

„Es geht nichts über Sex mit jemand, der dir etwas bedeutet... den man liebt. Kennst du das? Ich will das hier jetzt nicht. Keine Ahnung, vielleicht wollte ich es mal, aber jetzt... nicht. Nicht so, auf diese Art und Weise, nur weil wir beide einsam sind", ließ ich es vom Stapel. „Und gib es zu, du hättest am liebsten Justin neben dir liegen."

Brian warf mir einen seiner tödlichen Blicke samt und sonders mit Augenverdrehen, das er perfektioniert hatte, zu, ließ sich als Antwort neben mich aufs Bett fallen und schmollte. „Was willst du? Ein gepflegtes Männergespräch? Dann hättest du Ted oder Emmett besuchen sollen, die dich trösten."

Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare. Der Abend hatte sich schlecht entwickelt. „Ich hätte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas Positives richten sollen – wie Schokolade", erwiderte ich bissig.

Brian schwieg eine Weile nackt neben mir. „Zigarette, Mikey?"

Ich lachte mich kaputt und weg war der Ärger. Brian war Brian, das schwarze Loch in Sachen Liebe, das ich verehrte. Das Justin und ich zu unserem Superhelden namens Rage erkoren hatten. Ich konnte ihm nicht böse sein.

Brian schnippte eine Zigarette mit einem Feuerzeug vom Nachttisch an, zog einmal dran und reichte sie an mich weiter. Er grinste.

„Du rauchst im Bett?"

„Ich schlafe ja nicht dabei ein..."

„Aschenbecher?" Ich richtete mich auf und suchte auf meiner Seite danach. Am Boden, gerade in dem Moment als er es gesagt hatte, entdeckte ihn und aschte hinein. Unter dem Bett fand ich noch mehr. „Was ist das?" Ich fischte etwas aus Brians Spielzeugkiste, das aussah wie eine Art Klemmschraube. „Fein, okay, ich will es nicht wissen. Vergiss, dass ich gefragt habe. – Wozu ist diese Fernbedienung?"

„Ferngesteuerter Dildo", sagte Brian gelassen und nahm die Zigarette zurück.

„Ich fühle mich ein wenig schmutzig in deinem Bett...", grinste ich und ließ mich zurückfallen. Brian tätschelte meine Hüfte. Er drehte sich zu mir auf die Seite, angeturnt wie er war, aber ich schaute nicht tiefer als bis zu seiner (oder meiner) Nasespitze. Er beugte sich zu mir vor, küsste mich, doch nicht leidenschaftlich.

„Es gibt einen Unterscheid zwischen Sex und Liebe machen", versuchte ich ihm leise zu erklären. Ich erwartete nicht, dass er mir zustimmte. „Babylon?"

„Vortreffliche Entscheidung!" Wir rutschten ans Bettende, um uns unsere Klamotten wieder zu greifen. Einen Augenblick lang dachte ich daran, wie wir beide in meinem Zimmer über einem Heft mit Fotos von Patrick Swayze sabberten. Eine romantisch, verklärte Erinnerung. Wir haben es nie beendet, seitdem meine Mom uns beim Knutschen unterbrochen hatte und jetzt werden wir es auch nicht mehr.

Brian schlüpfte in seine Hose, wobei er auf die Unterwäsche gleich verzichtete. Das Babylon rief schließlich und im Schaum wurde eh alles feucht, wenn man es nicht schon vorher war... Als er seine Socken überstreifte, musste ich es einfach haben, das letzte Wort und grinste: „Er sah größer aus, als ich ihn nicht gesehen habe. Socken...?"

Ende


End file.
